My ID is Gangnam Beauty
My ID is Gangnam Beauty is a 2018 Korean drama about a girl who got plastic surgery after being bullied for being ugly her entire life. Synopsis This is a story of Kang Mi Rae (Im Soo Hyang), a girl once bullied for her looks. Mi Rae decides she wants a fresh start and gets plastic surgery to transform her face. When she becomes a college student, she meets Do Kyung Suk (Cha Eunwoo) from their middle school days, who sees people for what they are on the inside and not on the outside; he then becomes attracted to Kang Mi Rae. As Mi Rae begins to get teased once more and labeled as a "Gangnam Beauty" for getting plastic surgery, Kyung Suk becomes the one person that stands up for her. In the process, Mi Rae begins to recover her lost confidence and discovers that true beauty is not about what's on the outside.https://www.viki.com/tv/36424c-my-id-is-gangnam-beauty Cast Main Characters= *Im Soo Hyang as Kang Mi Rae **Jeon Min Seo as Young Kang Mi Rae *Cha Eun Woo as Do Kyung Suk **Moon Woo Jin as Child Do Kyung Suk **Shin Jun Seop as Young Do Kyung Suk *Jo Woo Ri as Hyun Soo Ah **Lee Chae Yoon as Child Hyun Soo Ah (Ep.15) *Kwak Dong Yun as Yeon Woo Young |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Joo Mi as Na Hye Sung, Kyung Suk's mother *Park Sung Geun as Do Sang Won, Kyung Suk's father *Kim Ji Min as Do Kyung Hee, Kyung Suk's younger sister **Baek Song Hee as Young Do Kyung Hee *Woo Hyun as Kang Tae Shik, Mi Rae's father *Kim Sun Hwa as Na Eun Shin, Mi Rae's mother *Do Hee as Oh Hyun Jung, Mi Rae's best friend *Lee Tae Sun as Seo Yoo Jin, Kyung Suk's friend *Park Yoo Na as Yoo Eun, the freshman leader *Jung Seung Hye as Choi Jung Boon, a freshman *Jung Hye Rin as Lee Ji Hyo, a freshman *Kim Do Yeon as Jang Won Ho, a freshman *Kim Eun Soo as Kim Sung Woon, a freshman *Ham Sung Min as Jung Dong Won, a freshman *Baek Soo Min as Go Ye Na, a sophomore *Choi Sung Won as Song Jung Ho, a sophomore *Lee Ye Rim as Kim Tae Hee, a sophomore *Bae Da Bin as Kwon Yoon Byul, the sophomore leader *Seo Ji Hye as Min Ah, a sophomore *Kim Lee Lin as Jo Jung Hyup, a junior *Ryu Ki San as Goo Tae Young *Oh Hee Joon as Kim Chan Woo *Jung Myung Hoon as Young Mo, Sang Won's secretary *Ji Sang Hyeok as Lee Soo Hyun, the Director of Kelen *Hyeon Jik as a male student |-| Guest Roles= *Lee Young Ae as Herself (Ep.1) *Park Min Ji as Ah Reum, Yoo Jin's girlfriend (Ep.2) *Cha Bo Sung as Ye Joon a freshman (Ep.2-3) *Song Geon Hee as a freshman (Ep.2-3) *Lee Chae Kyung as Kelen's team leader (Ep. 4) *Jeon Jin Ki as a priest and Yoo Jin's father (Ep.4, 9, 16) *Junoflo as Himself (Ep.4, 6) *Kim Jin Sung as Kim Se Hoon (Ep.5, 10) *Yoon Bora as Kelen's model (Ep.5) *Ha Kyung as Park Yong Chul (Ep.5-6) *Son Young Sun as Soo Ah's grandmother (Ep.8) *Ok Joo Ri as a realtor (Ep.9) *In Sung Ho as a man in the cinema (Ep.15) *Lee Ji Wan as a high school girl *Park Yoon Young as a student who hates to study *Yeo Woon Bok *Yoo In Soo *Park Kwi Soon *Gu Da Song Soundtrack Main Article: My ID is Gangnam Beauty OST Episodes Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Sketch" and was followed by "The 3rd Charm" on September 28, 2018.http://asianwiki.com/ID:_Gangnam_Beauty *The drama was based on the webcomic series of the same name by Gi Maeng-Gi (published from April 8, 2016 to December 29, 2017 via Naver Webtoon). *The Korean term "Gangnam Beauty" is derogatory and refers to women who became beautiful by plastic surgery, "Gangnam" referring to an area in Gangnam, Seoul which is famous for its many plastic surgery clinics. *First script reading took place on May 30, 2018 at jTBC building in Sangam, Seoul, South Korea. *Lee Young-Ae made a cameo appearance in Episode 1. Gallery My ID is Gangnam Beauty.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:JTBC Category:Psychological Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Category:Contemporary Category:My ID is Gangnam Beauty